You and I, Together
by MidnightYawns
Summary: Soccer AU: Everyone has dreams to achieve one day. Naruto's was to play in the World Cup in front of millions cheering his name. Sakura's was to stay away from him as much as possible. Curiosity taking over, she learned more about Naruto and his dreams. But sometimes you have to sacrifice something to achieve your dream. Narusaku one shot


**You and I, Together**

I never liked him whenever I was younger. He was always playing soccer in the allies with those other troublesome kids.

He always hit me with the ball on "accident" many times when passing by.

Yea, I didn't like him. But now, I'm glad I met him.

* * *

I was seven, walking home from school with my friend, Ino.

We walked up the hill, heading towards the shops to peek around.

"Sakura!" Ino smiled, "Let's head to the candy shop! My dad gave me his change so I could buy something."

I grinned at her, "Yea! I have some change, too."

We both grabbed our books tightly against our chest and ran forward up the hill. We laughed once we finally made it at top.

"You know I always win, Sakura!" Ino smirked.

I just shrugged it off and looked around for any candy shops.

"Let's go on that one." I pointed to a large windowed store.

We walked in and it smelled like heaven. The place was covered in many decorations and candy. Everything was bright and both eagerly began grabbing some candy.

"I love this candy!" I said while getting sour gummy worms.

"Oh, I love those too. They are so good!"

After a while debating what to bring, Ino and I paid our candy and headed off.

The sun was beginning to set and the sky was turning orange and pink. We were walking on the sidewalk talking.

"I'm going to eat mine now." I said while opening my bag.

"Look out!" A voice said from behind me.

I turned my head and the next thing I see, for a second, is pure darkness. I quickly opened my eyes and was on the floor, along with my candy. I frowned and looked up. There was a boy our age standing there, with a nervous look.

"Watch where you hit that!" Ino yelled while helping me get up. I picked up my stuff and saw a soccer ball next to me.

"I'm very sorry for that!" He apologized.

I frowned, "Hmph!"

Without another word, I headed on forward, with Ino following behind.

"He should be more careful!" Ino said. "Are you hurt? He hit you hard in the face."

I looked behind me and saw the blonde boy kicking the ball back to the alley.

That was the first time I saw Naruto Uzumaki.

He was a new student to our school. He quickly made friends who they all shared the same interest, soccer.

When he saw me, he nervously laughed, "Oh, um. You're from yesterday, huh? Sakura?"

Each day, Ino and I would make sure we wouldn't get hit by them. They always played there and they always managed to hit me. Especially that Naruto. He would always say a quick apology and run off.

"Ugh, why do they always play there? And why soccer?" I would say to myself at night.

"I don't want to get hit anymore... What should I do? Walk another way?"

Years would pass and Ino and I were in another walking routine. We were now 12. Naruto was still annoying with all this soccer talk. He kept saying that he would be in the World Cup and famous. That many would respect him and look up to him. He would always sneak out in class just to play.

Naruto was also very poor. We didn't know where his parents were, but he had a guardian who would check on him every once and a while.

He would always try to talk to me, but I would brush him off or sometimes yell at him for being annoying.

"Hey, Sakura!" He would say after school. "Want to play soccer with us?"

I glared at him, "Soccer? Are you still playing in that alley?"

He nodded, "Yea, wanna go?"

I scoffed, "As if! Naruto, find a bigger place to play and then come talk to me."

Walking away, Ino came up to me, "Wow, are you serious? You'll play with him if he finds a better place?"

I grinned, "He'll never find a place."

But I was wrong. The next day, right after school he came at me excitedly.

"Sakura! I found a place for you! Now we can all play better."

I frowned, "I don't want to play any stupid soccer with you! Leave me alone!"

I walked away mad at how quickly he found a new place. He looked down and started to play with the soccer ball with his feet.

"So, did he find a new place to play?" Ino asked me when we were walking home.

"No, he just wanted to get last night's homework." I simply said.

Then some kids ran past us saying, "Hurry! Or we won't be able to play and just stay at the bench!"

I turned my head and saw them run the other direction.

_'Do they mean Naruto's game?'_

Curiosity took over me. I wanted to see his "new place".

"Um, sorry Ino, but I forgot I have something very important to go to haha..." I nervously said.

She looked at me suspicious, "I'll go with you..."

I quickly shook my head, "No need to! Besides it's getting dark and I don't want to trouble you. Your mom got mad last time, remember?"

Ino sighed, "Alright... Guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Sakura!"

I quickly turned around and started to search around for those kids. After a while, I didn't find anything. I was about to give up when I saw a soccer ball roll out into the street. I quickly went to grab it and looked up.

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice was heard.

I looked up and saw a dusty field behind some shops. Frowning I walked up to him.

"So what do you think?" He grinned, "Pretty big, huh? So, you changed your mind?"

I scoffed, "No, I just... Wanted to know where this new place was. It's very dusty."

He gave a disappointed face, "Well maybe I can find another place for you. So we could play together."

I shook my head, "No, it's not necessary."

"Well if you change your mind..." He simply said while throwing the ball back to the impatient kids. I rolled my eyes and watched from afar. They weren't so bad. After a while I left. But I still don't know why I kept coming back to watch.

I was either watching from behind the fence or under a large tree. But every day I came to watch them play. Every time I came by, Naruto would grin widely and ask me every time to play.

Of course I refused, but eventually I got to be the "referee."

It was actually fun. We would all sometimes argue if it was penalty or who touched the ball last. But at the end we would all laugh about how serious we had been.

Naruto would always stay last in the field doing tricks with the ball. One day, I decided to watch him.

"You are um, very good with that!" I said out loud.

He looked back and blushed a bit, "You really think so, Sakura?"

I nodded, "Yea, you play soccer very well, too." I sat at the steps leading to the field and so did he.

"Yea, I want to be in the FIFA." He smiled.

I scoffed, "Really? How are you going to get that? What would your parents say?"

He sighed, "I don't have any parents... They died."

I quickly became ashamed. I knew he didn't have his parents here, but I thought they were somewhere else.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Then... Who takes care of you?"

He smiled, "Oh he's my dad's teacher. They were very good friends. But he travels a lot and can't stay or bring with me along. So he gives me money and checks on me every other week or so."

I looked out to the field where the sun was setting quickly.

"It must be lonely just being there by yourself. Don't you get a bit scared at night?" I asked.

He smiled, "Nah, I got good neighbors who also help me."

Out of curiosity, I asked him, "How did you find this place?"

"Oh, I have to work for it." He smiled nervously.

Frowning I asked, "Work for it? What do you mean?"

He quickly shook his head, "Never mind that. After what you said about a new location, I also thought it would be a good idea. I was searching all day that day. Finally, I found it. But I asked the owner if I could borrow the place. He said yes, if I helped him around the shop. He's an old man."

He then gave a small grin, "I haven't seen you play, Sakura...!"

I quickly shook my head, "I don't know how to play well. I always mess up."

He looked around, "No one's here, so only you and I together, huh?"

I also looked around. The sky was now darker and the street lights were now on, lighting the field.

"Ok, I guess."

He smiled, "Alright!"

Soon, there I was playing soccer with Naruto.

He would easily take the ball away and score.

"Hey that's not fair!" I would frown, "I tripped."

He laughed, "Sorry Sakura. We don't have a referee."

I then went on to play again. We all played for a good time.

We all laughed when one of us did something stupid.

It was very fun playing with him. Why didn't I agree earlier?

Once our game was over, I had lost. But it was a good game.

We were both sweaty and sticky.

"Haha that was a good game." He smiled.

I suddenly gasped, "Naruto! What time is it?"

He looked around and saw a clock in one of the signs, "Um, about 10:30?"

I quickly cried out, "Oh no! My mother is probably worried for me!"

"I'll walk you home, Sakura." Naruto offered.

But I refused, "No, it's alright. You can go on."

He insisted, "Sakura, please. I don't think your mother would like it you coming by yourself. And it's dark out here."

I hesitated, but finally gave in, "Alright."

We began to walk to my home. It was very dark and a couple of cars would pass by.

Finally we made it to my apartment.

"This is where I live. See you tomorrow, Naruto!" I quickly waved and headed into the building.

I was scolded by my mother that night. But she was glad I was safe and thankful.

Days would go on and Naruto and I would continue to play after everyone left. We made sure not to play so late. But I got to know him a lot more over the years.

He was the best soccer player ever. Our school's team won matches thanks to him.

I would go to every of his games and watch him play. I'd cheer him on every second.

"God, Sakura, calm down." Ino said while looking at me, "We are 16 and you still scream like a little girl."

I laughed, "It's not my fault Naruto's the best. Whoo! Go!"

We were in the middle of a big game. It was nighttime and fans were cheering on.

Ino then smiled, "I remember you didn't like him when we were younger."

I sat down, "Yea, can't believe I was so stupid."

Ino then wiggled her eyebrows, "So, when are you gonna make your move, Sakura?"

I blushed, "What are you talking about? We are just friends!"

She then whispered in my ear, "You better hurry up, or some other girl could take him away."

I blushed and frowned. I didn't know why I was disturbed by that idea.

"You're crazy, Ino..." I got up again and began cheering him on.

After a successful game, I went down to meet Naruto.

"Great game, Naruto." Kiba said while patting his back.

"Yea, same to you, Kiba." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto!" I said while reaching up to him.

He turned around and grinned, "Sakura! Thanks for cheering me on."

I smiled, "You did great out there. Keep it up and you will make it to the top."

Naruto placed his hand on my shoulder, "Thank you, Sakura."

We decided to take a walk to cool Naruto down.

"You and a couple of others were the first to believe in me, and I'm grateful for that." He smiled.

I laughed nervously, "Haha.. Naw, I didn't like you when I first met you!"

We both laughed a bit.

"Yea but you stayed with me after everyone went home. You played with me and made me stronger."

I blushed a bit. I could help but feel very happy and... I don't know.

"That's because you forced me into it." I said playfully.

Then I remembered what I wanted to say, "Hey, um, Naruto?"

"Yea?" He asked looking at me.

_'No, don't say it, Sakura. You'll ruin everything.'_

"I um... Never mind." I said disappointed, "Let's go back."

I began walking back to the field, when he spoke out, "No, Sakura wait."

I turned around and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

He stepped closer to me and spoke, "I promised myself I would do this if I won the game."

I stood there in a bit of nervousness and curiosity. What was he going to say or do?

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He asked with a blushed face.

I also blushed a bit, "Out?"

He gave a nervous laugh, "Haha, yea! Ya know just you and me."

I grinned, "Sure, it'll be fun."

We stayed there looking at each other awkwardly. I felt so happy and weird. We've done this before, but with others along. I really wnted to tell him.

"Naruto," I said. He looked up, "Yea?"

I took a deep breath, "I like you a lot. I know that at first I was being rude and annoying, but over the years... I've learned to like you... A lot."

He grinned and placed his hand on my cheek, "So do I, Sakura. I've liked you since I met you."

I smiled happily and placed my hand on his chest.

Closing our eyes, we leaned forward and gave our first kiss together.

It felt wonderful, feeling his lips on mine, feeling his arms around my back and waist.

We then broke away with a blush on our faces.

Naruto grinned, "I can finally call you my girlfriend!"

I laughed and he hugged me tightly as so did I.

I had the best time with him even more. Before it was all friendly, but now we were closer than ever. I would go over to his place and play with him. When it rained, we would go in his place and talk about whatever. We would eat and play games. I would then cuddle up next to him.

I could feel his heart beat and the little vibration of his chest when he spoke. I felt safe and pleased.

He would always tell me his dreams and how he was planning on getting it.

I also told my dreams on becoming a doctor and help those in need.

But because of our dreams, we couldn't stay together.

It was the year we would graduate. Only a month after graduation is when I received my letter.

I was accepted to one of the best schools in the whole world. But it was overseas.

Naruto also got accepted to a great school, but it was also overseas. But his school was like half the earth away.

"So... How are we going to see each other?" I asked one day.

We were in his room lying in bed.

"Don't worry about distance, Sakura!" He smiled, "No matter what, you and I will always be together."

I grinned, "Yea, you're right. I'm so glad you got to the place you wanted to go."

He sat up and then kissed me, "I'm also glad you got into one of the best schools..."

He looked at me and caressed my hair. He looked sad and disappointed that he wouldn't see me again.

I sat up smiling at him, "We can use skype. Then we can see each other again over line."

He smiled sadly and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Sakura, I don't want to be away from you..." He said burying his head in my neck.

I hugged him back, "Neither do I, but we have to do this. To achieve our goals. It will be worth it at the end."

Sometime later, we had to say our goodbyes.

I was the first to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes and some were disappointed I wouldn't be there. But I felt sad leaving this place and at the same time, glad to chase my dream.

"You come back and visit us, Sakura!" Ino said pulling my into a tight hug.

"I promise." I said hugging back.

Naruto was the last one to say goodbye. He gave me a bracelet that was a beautiful emerald color.

"It matches your eyes." He smiled.

It was one of the most painful goodbyes I had to say. But at the end I smiled and waved at them as I got into the door, leading to my plane.

Everything was going great over the first couple months.

He would call every night and so did I.

But school was so much; we couldn't talk anymore as much as we did.

Soon, it was only one call a week.

Finally, I had to say it. I had to break it up. We couldn't do this anymore.

One night, I called him.

"Naruto?"

He answered, "Sakura! Sorry I haven't called you. Practice was very late yesterday and thought you were busy studying or resting."

I gave a small smile, "No... Naruto. I don't think we should... Date anymore."

There was a small silence, "...What? Sakura, are you serious?"

"Look, I still love you a lot. But, we are hardly getting in touch; school is like hell, barely giving us time to sleep. I think we should keep an eye closer to our dreams. Then maybe one day, we could try again."

There wasn't a word coming out on the other side. I felt so terrible doing this. I felt like crying there, but I had to be strong. He needed a lot of focus to complete his dream and I was in the way.

"Sakura, I promise to call every day. Just please don't do this to me." He pleaded.

I wanted to go run up to him and hug him tightly saying it was ok and that we would still be together. But that wasn't the case.

"Naruto. Just stay focus on your dream. Make everyone know who you are, become famous and go into the world cup! Get into the FIFA like you've always wanted to get into. I'm just in the way."

No wanting to cry in front of him, I quickly hung up and ignored the calls from my phone.

Weeks would go by like this. I really wanted to call him again and say it was a joke, but it wasn't.

Finally, he stopped calling. I became scared for a bit. What if he was in some accident?

But I forced myself to think that he had given up.

Years had passed by and Naruto had finally made his dream. He was all over the news and fans everywhere for him.

I wasn't done with my career yet. I only needed a couple more years left. But things were much smoother.

I would always be so happy when his face would show up on television. He was finally a famous soccer player and everyone respected him. In a couple of days, he would finally play in the world cup.

I was glad about his dream turning into reality. But deep down, I was sad I couldn't be there with him cheering him on and celebrating with him.

"Naruto..." I would say to myself, "Will I ever see you again?"

I never did.

At least that's what I thought. The World Cup was being taken in the country I was in.

I had the urge to see him in person. Just seeing him would be enough for me.

I found out he was going to be playing first on the game match. I quickly bought a ticket, seeing that they were selling out quickly.

I was so nervous for him. He would finally play in a big stadium filled with people only cheering his name.

I then relaxed, he was Naruto.

The day finally came. It was cold out at top, so I brought a light red sweater along with some shorts.

Fans were all over cheering for Naruto and had his whiskers painted on their faces.

The opening ceremony was beautiful. I felt so happy and excited about everything.

Soon, I saw them coming. I saw Naruto's team coming through and the rivals.

Everyone cheered on and on. I squinted my eyes and could barely see him.

I then yelled, "Whoo! Go get 'em, Naruto!"

The announcer spoke loud saying it was going to be our counties national anthem.

Through the large screen, I saw him. He looked nervous, but had that serious look on his face. I smiled at his expression.

It reminded me of when he told me about this moment.

_"Sakura! When they sing our national anthem, I'm going to say it loud and proud. I'll be holding one of those lil kids hands, too."_

_"And I'll be there to cheer you on!"_

I laughed at that part because he predicted every single thing. I was here cheering him on and there he was, singing our anthem.

I hadn't realized that my face was on the big screen. I gasped for a moment and gave a huge wave.

I don't know why, but it showed the team once again and Naruto's shocked expression. He quickly began to scan the area.

Soon the other team's national anthem played.

"Naruto..." I said to myself. I hoped he would forget about me and keep a close eye on the game.

The game was going well. People around me were cheering loud and yelled Naruto's name.

I also cheered him on and grinned at seeing him finally achieve his goal.

The game was soon over with a 2-1.

Naruto's team had won the first match and people were going crazy.

"Congratulations, Naruto!" I yelled out loud.

People were leaving all excited. I decided to stay a while and watch the field. Soon there was no one except the janitors.

It was getting dark and I decided to go home. I had finally seen Naruto play and I was pleased.

Walking down the stairs, I couldn't help but let a tear slip away.

I quickly wiped it away and continued on.

But it was useless. More tears came down my face. I looked so ugly when I cried. I, once again, began to wipe my tears quickly and sniffing.

Soon I was near the exit and gave a big sigh.

"You cry too easily, Sakura."

I looked up and saw him. I saw Naruto Uzumaki in front of me with a hoodie and a small smile.

"N-Naruto!" I said in shock, quickly wiping my tears away.

He then ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

I then cried again stupidly into his shoulder and tightly hugged him.

"Sakura!" He said. "Sakura, I've missed you so much! When I saw your face here, I was so happy. I knew you were the type to wait on me after every game."

I smiled, "Congratulations, Naruto. You finally made it to your dream."

We slowly let go and looked at each other.

"You've gotten even more beautiful..." He smiled. His eyes looked like he had also cried a bit.

I then said, "Well then... Goodbye, Naruto."

He then looked at me in pain, "Goodbye? Sakura, don't do this to me again. I've been waiting for you to come to me all these years. Please don't leave me again."

I shook my head and began to walk away. I turned my head and saw him with the most painful expression I had ever seen on him.

I spoke out loud, "We… We have to focus on our future… I…"

I suddenly stopped and turned to face him.

I didn't want to run away anymore. I didn't want to do the same mistake. I didn't want to be away from him.

I then ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He quickly kissed me back and it felt so good. Feeling his lips onto mine and his arms around me.

I felt like if I was in heaven. I never wanted to let go.

"I don't want to let you go again." I said in between kisses.

"Then don't..."

We then parted our lips and I grinned at him.

"You won't leave me?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, I won't. We will both work to complete our goals even more."

"You and I, together?" He asked smiling.

I grinned while nodding and he kissed me once again.

We then lived together after that and everyone soon knew me as "Naruto's girlfriend".

I studied more and Naruto got even more famous.

Just as I was there for Naruto's goal achievement, so did he when I graduated.

I'm glad I met him back then. I'm glad we both made it to our goals and still together. Because we both made it together.

* * *

**Yay its over! Haha I'm sorry for any mistakes and I feel I made Naruto a bit too serious. I'm also sorry if it was too "crowded". I tried to fix it... But, yea. My first Naruto FF! Hope you all enjoyed it :P **

**Oh, and if any of you could recommend any good NaruSaku fanfics? Thanks so much xxx **


End file.
